Lets Begin
by BirdKid13
Summary: What happened in the beginning? How did they meet? and what happens if it doesn't go to plan? A completely different tale of the flock and how they came to be in this story. So, Lets Begin. (Please Review, FAX) Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new book Hope you like it please Review**

Don't let them, don't, don't. There is nothing I can do beside's listen and indulge in the swarming thoughts that bounce around in my mind. When I try to reach out and grasp one it slips away and forget what i'm doing. Fear is immediately accompanied by confusion, as i'm lifted into the vehicle with unknown people. At least I don't think I know them. Struggling with the drug that sedates me to nothing; arms hanging limp and my body rigid. My vision may be fizzing as they toss me into the trunk, but a thought comes to mind that makes me whimper in fear. I know where I'm going, I'm going to where all the unlucky children go. Sadly the thought disappears as it appeared and i'm left to fear nothing, but fear I will.

"Where am I?" I groaned breathlessly, as I struggle to push myself upright from the dusty concrete. My head is screaming in agony, ready to self-destruct at any moment. Weak and hurt, the question still hangs in the air like a dead weight. The room around me is pitch black though my eyes adjust fairly quickly, and the surroundings become more vivid. There are children everywhere crying pacing and kicking the door with there bare feet and screaming at the top of their lungs. They don't deserve to be here they are just children. Nearby children noticed me, but gave me no looks of pity, though they were curious. A tall dark haired boy soon trotted over from a deep conversation with someone else.

"You must be the new one." he stated like it was a fact not a question, but I nodded anyway. He leaned closer and pulled up my left sleeve.

"What are you-" I started but then abruptly cut off.

"Tin!" He shouted and a young boy shuffled over to where I lay awkwardly.

"I need you to go get Ren" gesturing toward a hole in the wall. The boy nodded and jumped away to retrieve Ren. Seconds later a red haired boy emerged through the hole and cantered over.

"What's up?" Ren asked getting down on his knees to look at my shoulder "Oh! its like what you have Fang" The one called Fang looked down then nodded to the hole.

"Sure of course." Ren replied rather apologetically. Then the two of the slid away to the hole in disappeared. Sighing I tilted my head toward the ceiling to find a cute round face with gold locks leaning over.

"Hi" she whispers

"Hi" I respond my own voice scratchy and rough.

"My name's Angel. What's your's?"

"Well, my name is…." Hmmmm, I don't know my name. I don't know my own name howe is that possible! Come on think! " Your name is Max" A voice answers. I look around puzzled, but Angel didn't acknowledge that she said anything besides her question.

"Um, My name is…Max"

"Max..that's a pretty name" She pondered smiling then skipped away. " Did you miss me, it has been a long time" The voice pressed. " How do you know my name, who are you, a friend or an enemy, and where am I?" I thought.

"Too many questions, Max, consider me a friend, and they will be answered soon enough."

"But I need to know now people could be counting on me" And that is true, Angel is counting on me. She doesn't deserve to be here, and I'm going to help her out in fact all of these people will get out.

"Oh Max, those people are only here for the ride, the incredible, indescribable, Maximum Ride."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Sebman32 for being my first and only reviewer. If you didn't notice no one besides Seb is reviewing! So PLEASE REVIEW!**

I've been so caught up with thinking I didn't even notice men in hazmat suits coming in until they set off a terrible high pitch noise. They crowd the room and start picking up children with no care at all.

"MAX!" I turn to look who called my name and there is little Angel in the clutches of a hazmat suit.

"ANGEL!" she looks at me fear coating her eyes, and legs hanging in the air. I'm sorry I mouth at her. She nods just a little before being shocked too unconsciousness.

I lift my head with struggle, it feels like lead. Others are moving slowly to the far side of the wall then I see Fang leaning over someone like a shell. Before I can call his name a Hazmat picks him up from the poor boy below.

"FANG!" he calls his voice rather shrill. Oh I know who it is-

"TIN!" I call out. He looks over at me then curls up into a tight ball.

"FANG!" Why do people keep yelling Fang? This time it is Ren, he tries to stand up but he cant and looks up with hope and defeat all at the same time. Fang tries to look at his friend before getting shocked.

"FANG!" Again another person, oh wait that was me. Ren peeks over at me then just a little over my head. Oh-no. I'm lift into the air.

"NO LET GO" my voice sounds meek over the screaming. I resent by kicking and squirming, but I know it cant help. I feel a zap then drift away. Who knows, maybe they are breaking us out. But I know its not true.

Angel Pov.

I wake up in a white room its all white my head hurts slightly and my back too but I think I'll be Ok. I look over to Fang and he look's at me but doesn't say any words of comfort or "Its ok well be fine" in fact he doesn't even say a simple hi. Its funny because he used to talk all the time, now he's just silent.


End file.
